


Once Upon A Time .../Happy Ever After/Sleeping Beauty

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Rating: PG13, Ratings: PG, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.<br/>Summary: Fluffiness<br/>Spoilers: Fragments<br/>Rating: pg13</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Ianto was sat on the edge his little daughters bed as she finished her cup of milk. He took the cup from her and and kissed her on the forehead.

'Night sweetie.'

'Story dada, story.' He huge blue eyes twinkled in the light of her bedside lamp

'It's late honey, you need your sleep.'

'Dada please.' She pouted.

Ianto grinned, he could never resist that face.

'Short one, okay.'

'Yes dada,' She beamed, bouncing up and down on the bed.

'No story till you lay down.' He told her sternly as a smile played on his lips.

She lay down, her long brown hair spread across the pillow smiling up at her dada.

'Close your eyes sweetie.'

She giggled and made closing them a dramatic act.

'Okay, once upon a time there was a gorgeous, dashing hero called Jack.'

'Daddy, it's about daddy.' She shouted excitedly as her eyes sprung open again.

'Yes, it's about daddy, now eyes closed and quiet or no more story.'

'Sorry dada.'

'Now, Jack had a wonderful sexy coat.'

'What's sexy dada.'

Ianto smiled to himself. 'Ask me you're eighteen.'

'Okay dada'

'Jack wore his sexy coat everywhere, as he travelled all over the universe being a dashing hero. He was wearing it the first time I met him.'

'Did you fall madly in love with him when you first saw him dada, like in fairy tales?'

'Not quite, no.' Ianto laughed softly, stroking his daughters hair with the palm of his hand.

'Keep going dada.'

'So, there was this scary monster trying to hurt daddy, just like the ones in your books. I grabbed a tree branch and tried to help daddy, hit with the branch.'

'Brave dada.' She yawned.

'It left daddy alone, but came after me, dada got very scared and tried to fight it off. Suddenly daddy came running over and pushed the scary monster off me and wrestled it to the ground, giving it a magic potion that sent it to sleep.'

'Daddy saved you from the scary monster.' She said sleepily.

'He did, I told him thank you and that I really liked his coat.'

'Did daddy think you were a hero too?' Her voice barely a whisper now.

'I think maybe he did, just a little.'

'And dash ... dash ..., what was that word dada?'

'Dashing?'

'Yep dada.'

He tells me I'm beautiful.' Ianto smiled at his very sleepy daughter.

'Just like me.' She said as she snuffled into her pillow.

'Yep sweetheart.'

'And you lived happy ever after.' She yawned softly and he watched her finally slip into her dream world.

'Yep, your gorgeous, dashing daddy and your beautiful dada lived happy ever after.'

He kissed his sleeping daughter softly on the top of her head, pulled the bedclothes up over her and picked the empty cup up from her bedside table, turned off the lamp and turned to leave the room. Jack was stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, startling him a little.

Ianto put his finger to his lips indicating Jack should be quiet and walked from the room, Jack slipped to his daughters side and kissed her gently on the cheek, then followed Ianto, closing the bedroom door on the way.

Jack found Ianto in the kitchen, he slipped his arms around his waist and kissed him softly on the lips.

'How long were you standing there?' Ianto asked.

'Long enough.' Jack grinned. 'So, I'm gorgeous and dashing am I beautiful?'

'And a hero.' Ianto laughed.

'I like the sound of that.' Jack kissed his neck. 'Maybe it's time we gave her a little brother or sister?'

'You think it's time? You're ready to go through that again?'

'Well, she is three years old now, seems as good as time as any.'

'Does that mean we get to do lots of baby making practice?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, there's no way I'm arguing with that.' Ianto grinned.

Ianto buried a hand in the hair at the back of Jack's head and pulled him into a deep, long passionate kiss, Jack groaned softly as Ianto's tongue tangled with his own as it explored his mouth and Ianto's other hand cupped his arse pulling his close.

'No time like the present.' Jack panted breathless from the kiss, took Ianto's hand and led him to the bedroom.

The End.


	2. Happily Ever After ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: More fluffiness  
> Spoilers: None  
> Rating: pg13

The little girl sat on her bed as she watched her dada rushing around her room, packing some of her clothes into her little suitcase along with her favourite toys as she cuddled her teddy. She had no idea what was happening, it wasn't long after she had gone to bed and she had still been awake when dada had come back to her room.

'Dada, whats happening?' Her voice conveying that she was a little scared.

Ianto stopped what he was doing at looked at his daughter, seeing her eyes threatening to spill tears down her soft cheeks he went and sat next to her on the bed, pulling her onto his lap.

'It's daddy.'

'Daddy? Is daddy sick?' Her eyes widened with childish fear.

'No honey, daddy's had to go and see Auntie Martha, you're going to have a little brother or sister soon.' Ianto kissed the top of her head.

'Why are you putting my things in that bag, do I have to go away now you have a new baby?' A tear escaped and ran down her cheek.

Ianto sighed, some fairy tales had a lot to answer for her told himself.

'No sweetie, I have to go and be with daddy and you can't stay here on your own, I'm taking you to Auntie Gwen's for a little while.'

She brightened at that thought, it meant she could play with her friend. Going to Auntie Gwen's seemed like a good idea to her.

'Okay dada.'

Ianto hugged her close for a moment then went back to packing her things, after a final check of the flat he put her coat on over her pyjamas, slippers on feet and carried her and her case to the car. They arrived at Gwen and Rhys' house soon after, Gwen was at the door waiting for them. Gwen scooped the little girl into her arms.

'Hello sweetheart, are you excited about being a big sister?'

She smiled and nodded shyly.

'Are you okay with this Gwen?' Ianto asked, wanting to just rush to Jack's side.

'Yes, now go, you don't want to miss your baby coming into the world now, do you?'

'Okay, thanks Gwen.'

Ianto kissed her cheek and then his daughters and ran back to the car, his daughter watched him as he screeched off down the road. Gwen closed the door and went to get her settled in bed with her own little daughter, she had a feeling neither little girl would sleep much tonight.

Ianto parked the car a little haphazardly and leapt out, barely remembering to lock the doors before running at full pelt towards the tourist office entrance to the hub. Hitting the button that let him through the secret door he was through it before it had finished opening completely.

He waited in frustration for the cog door to open enough for him to slip thought and ran down to the archives, where they had kitted a room out as a makeshift operating theatre come delivery room. When he finally reached his destination he stopped dead, Jack was lying flat on his back hooked up to monitors and Martha, wearing white coat and surgical gloves was standing at his side.

'I thought I'd be too late.' Ianto gasped.

'You thought we wouldn't wait for you?' Martha smiled.

'Ianto.' Jack shouted. 'Get your arse over here now.'

Ianto went to his lovers side and took his hand in his and kissed him softly on the mouth.

'You okay?'

'I will be once this baby is out of me, Martha.' Jack screamed in pain as a contraction hit him.

'You need to calm down Jack, your blood pressure is a little high. The epidural should take complete effect any moment now and I can perform the c-section.'

'You wait till you go through this.' Jack growled. 'Then we'll see who's calmer.'

Martha pressed Jack's bulging stomach. 'Can you feel that?'

'Can't feel a thing.'

'Okay, here we go.' Martha told him, she was still amazed even now that there was no sign of the previous procedure the first time round.

Ianto held Jack's hand tight as they watched Martha work in total silence, then there was a shrill cry as Martha lifted the baby from Jack's body. Ianto cut the cord and Martha weighed the baby and wrapped it in a blanket.

'Meet your son.' She smiled handing the bundle to Ianto.

'Hey what about me.' Jack griped.

'Keep your hair on.' Martha grinned.

Martha set about stitching Jack up, just enough to hold his wound together as the layers she had cut through healed themselves, using dissolvable stitches so she didn't have to worry about removing them.

Finally over half an hour later Martha had finished and Jack used his arms to pull himself up into a semi sitting position, desperate to hold his new son in his arms. His lower body had starting to get feeling in it and he cried out in pain.

Martha gave him a painkilling injection and he sighed with relief as he felt it start to take effect, he knew by the morning his body would be well on it's way to being fully healed. Jack held his arms out and Ianto placed their newborn son into them.

'There you go daddy.' Ianto smiled.

'Thanks Dada.' Jack replied a little distractedly as he marveled at their son.

Martha took that as her cue to give them some privacy, she handed Ianto a chair so he could sit beside the bed and then quietly left the room.

'He's beautiful just like his dada.' Jack said, turning to look at Ianto.

'As gorgeous as his daddy.' Ianto replied.

They looked at each other like love sick school kids for a few moments, then Ianto lent over and kissed Jack firmly on the lips with a tender, loving kiss, not parting till the baby let out a noise of what sounded like boredom.

They parted, both laughing, knowing they were both thinking the same thing. Jack let out a yawn and Ianto could see Jack was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He reached out for his son, taking him gently from his dada's arms and kissed Jack again, this time just a chaste kiss on the lips.

'Rest. Tomorrow we can take him home.' Ianto whispered, but Jack didn't hear him, he was already asleep.

Ianto sat in the chair next to the bed holding this son, tears of happiness in his eyes. Martha came back and peeped thought the door before walking over to Ianto.

'Let me take him, give him his first bath and he'll be crying for a feed soon.' She smiled. 'You get some rest too.'

Ianto watched Martha leave the room with his son and moved over to the camp bed they had put in the room, just in case it had been a night time delivery. He climbed on fully dressed and pulled a blanket over himself.

With one last look at Jack's sleeping form he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Ianto was awoken the next morning by the cry of a baby, at first he was a little confused but as he came to properly he smiled, he had a new baby son. Jack was sat in the chair beside the bed feeding his son with a bottle of milk, a huge beaming smile on his face.

Ianto got up quickly and went to his side and kissed the top of his head.

'How are you?'

'Nearly fully healed, Martha says we can go home as soon as I've fed this little one.'

After thanking Martha and collecting their things together Ianto took Jack and the baby home and then went to fetch their daughter from from Gwen's house. As soon as Gwen answered the door the little girl bounded into his arms.

'Dada, dada,' She shouted happily. 'Can we go home now? Am I a big sister?'

'Have you been good for Auntie Gwen?'

'I'm always a good girl.' She pouted, doing a perfect impression of her daddy.

'Then yes, to both questions. You have a baby brother.'

'Congratulations.' Gwen told him, hugging him tight and kissing him softly on the lips.

'Don't kiss my dada.' The little girl glared, wondering why they laughed at her.

'Come on honey, lets go home so you can meet your brother.'

They said their goodbyes to Gwen and headed home. When they entered the flat Ianto told her she needed to be quiet in case the baby was sleeping. He closed the door quietly looked into the living room, no sign of Jack or the baby.

He found them in the bedroom, the baby in his cot and Jack resting on the bed, lying on his side watching his son sleep through the bars of the cot. Ianto picked his daughter up and held her so she could see her little brother more easily.

'What do you think?' Ianto asked her.

'He's okay.' She said. 'Can I go and play now?'

Jack laughed as Ianto told her she could. She went off to her bedroom, she had been told she's have someone to play with but she wasn't sure how, he was so small. Picking up her doll she started brushing her hair, lost in her little world.

Ianto climbed onto the bed behind Jack and spooned against him, wrapping his arms about him as he held him tight and kissed the back of his neck.

'You make beautiful babies Jack.'

'We make beautiful babies.' Jack corrected him.

Jack turned over in Ianto's arms to face him, grimacing as a small twinge of pain went through his stomach, but he knew all the pain would be gone in a few hours.

'There was never any doubt, what with me being gorgeous and dashing and you being beautiful.' He continued.

'And they lived happily ever after.' Ianto smiled.

They pressed their bodies together as closely as possible and lost themselves in a tender, loving kiss. 

The End.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Even more fluffiness  
> Spoilers: None  
> Rating: pg13

'Come on sweetheart, just try it on.' Ianto pleaded to his daughter.

'Don't want to dada.' She stamped he little foot.

'But you need clothes for school, we have to buy your uniform.'

'But I don't like it, I want a pink uniform.'

'Sorry honey, the school insists it has to be blue.'

She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. 'Blue is a boys colour.'

'Not always.' Ianto was beginning to get a little exasperated with his daughter.

'Daddy wouldn't make me wear blue.'

'Well Daddy isn't here, he's off changing your baby brother.'

'Changing him for what?'

Ianto didn't miss the happiness in her voice, he knew she was feeling a little bit put out by her baby brothers arrival two months ago, maybe him being born so close to her starting school wasn't the best timing. She had been looking forward to it, but now he got the feeling she was jealous that her baby brother would get to be with her daddies more than she was.

'Changing his nappy, you know exactly what I mean.'

She pouted. 'I'd rather have a puppy.'

Ianto looked around for Jack, he seemed to have been away a very long time, as if he knew exactly how this trip was going to go. He turned his attention back to his daughter.

'Look, I know it seems unfair that you have to wear something you don't want to, but get used to it, you have years of school and horrible uniforms ahead of you.'

When he saw the tears well up in his little daughters eyes he knew he had said it a little harsher than he had intended and lifted her into his arms, holding her tight as she cried softly.

'I'm sorry, please forgive dada?'

'Hey, what's up?' Jack had finally returned, their little boy fast asleep in his pram.

His daughter lifted her head from Ianto's shoulder and with her lip quivering she informed him that dada was mean and made her cry.

'She wants a pink uniform and blue is for boys.' Ianto sounded like he wished he could give in to her wishes just to make her happy.

Jack held out his arms and took their daughter from Ianto.

'Look, dada's not mean.' He glanced up at Ianto's face. 'It's the school that's mean,'

'But I hate it.' She sulked.

'Okay, now if you go to school wearing something different to all the other little girls won't it feel a little strange?'

'Nope daddy.'

Jack could see he was getting nowhere and Ianto was giving him a 'I told you so.' look.

'Okay, how about we buy the nasty uniform and you can try it on at home?'

'No!'

'Look after your brother for a minute, I need to speak to dada.' Jack told her, putting her back on her feet next to the pram, Jack and Ianto moved away a little, near enough to keep an eye on them but far enough away so that she couldn't hear their whispered conversation.

'I'll take the kids to the shoe shop, she can chose her own shoes for school that will make her happy, you buy the uniform and we'll work on getting her to try it on sometime before she starts school in two weeks time.' Jack suggested to Ianto.

'Sounds like a plan, I hope that little one doesn't want to wear pink when he starts school.' Ianto frowned.

'Well if he does we'll worry about it then.' Jack said laughing.

'Daddy, need to go wee wee.' Their daughters voice came over loud and clear.

Jack sighed. 'Meet you in the shoe shop.'

Ianto kissed him softly on the lips as a thank you for defusing what could have turned into a tantrum on their daughters front and gathered the required items of uniform needed in what he hoped was the right size as Jack walked away with the pram and their daughter.

Ianto paid for the items and walked the short distance to the shoe shop, he lingered by the doorway as he spotted the smile on his daughters face as the assistant put some shoes on her feet that he couldn't see from that distance.

She stood up so the assistant to check of they fitted properly and walked back and forth in them, then she spotted Ianto by the door watching.

'Dada.' She called as she ran to him. 'Look at my pretty shoes.'

She held her foot up to give him a closer look, they were black patent leather with pretty pink flowers on them.

'They're gorgeous sweetie.'

He took her hand and led her back to Jack, she refused to take them off so they paid for them and she left the shop wearing them, skipping alongside the pram as she looked down to admire her shoes as she did so.

By the time they eventually got home it was early evening and everyone was starving, Jack took their son and fed and changed him while Ianto cooked spaghetti bolognaise for dinner. By the time they had eaten, bathed the kids, read their daughter a story and got them both settled into bed they were tired from the stress of the day.

They collapsed onto the sofa in front of the TV feeling absolutely shattered, kids were more tiring that Torchwood ever is Jack thought. Ianto was channel hopping with the remote next to him, looking like he hadn't slept for a week.

Jack took the remote from his hand and used it to turn the TV off, placed it on the floor and gathered Ianto into his arms.

'Do we have to go through this every year?' Jack asked.

'Yep.'

'Will it get any easier?'

'Nope, I doubt it.'

Jack groaned. 'We should go to bed.'

'Can't we sleep here? I'm comfortable.'

'Who said anything about sleep?'

'I'm very tired, you may have to convince me to move.'

Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's kissing him softly, Ianto's responded sleepily at first till Jack deepened the kiss, teasing his lips with the tip of his tongue. Ianto moaned softly, feeling a sudden burst of energy.

'Okay, I'm convinced.' Ianto grinned.

Jack stood up pulling Ianto with him and led him out the room, they heard snuffling from the kids bedroom and quickly checked on the kids. The baby was snuffling in his sleep, but perfectly fine, their daughter was fast asleep, a smile on her face obviously in her little dream world. Their own little sleeping beauty. Ianto led Jack out of the room and into theirs, happy with the fact the baby now shared his sisters room.

The End.


End file.
